Drabble Songfic,
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Aku akan menepati janjiku/ Aku mencintainya, itu artinya aku harus membiarkannya bahagia meski aku yang menderita akhirnya/ Drabble Songfic. 1st is HanChul 2nd is KyuMin : mind to review ?
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving on the jet plane**

Genre : Romance,Angst

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

_So kiss me and smile for me__  
__Tell me that youll wait for me__  
__Hold me like youll never let me go__  
__cause Im leavin on a jet plane__  
__Dont know when Ill be back again__  
__Oh babe, I hate to go_

HanChul

##############################################################################

_All my bags are packed__  
__Im ready to go_

Aku melihat kembali. Dimana tas-tasku sudah siap untuk diangkut. Aku siap. Ya…apapun yang terjadi aku harus siap.

Aku harus siap pergi dan meninggalkannya.

_Im standin here outside your door__  
__I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

Sekarang aku berdiri disini. Menatap pintu tempatmu tinggal. Menatap kayu yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu ketika aku mencium keningmu dan kembali ke rumahku. Saat kau melambai tangan padaku dan mengucapkan 'Hati-hati'.

Sungguh aku tak mau. Aku benci ini.

Mungkin aku sedikit lega karena ini masih terlampau pagi sebelum kau bangun.

Tapi apa aku harus meninggalkanmu ? Atau aku harus membangunkanmu ?

Mungkin pilihan kedua itu lebih bagus. Tapi aku tak mau. Aku membencinya. Aku membenci kata itu. Kata yang seolah membuat kita akan terpisah jauh.

_But the dawn is breakin__  
__Its early morn__  
__The taxis waitin__  
__Hes blowin his horn_

Namun fajar memecah semuanya. Aku tahu ini masih terlampau pagi. Aku melihat arloji yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku tersenyum. Itu pemberiannya. Saat _anniversary_ kami yang kedua.

_TIN..TIN.._

Aku menoleh. Mendapati taxi yang akan ku tumpangi menunggu. Aku tersenyum kecil. Seolah menandakan bahwa aku akan kesana sebentar lagi.

Ku selipkan kertas kecil di celah bawah pintu itu. Dengan menghela nafas berat aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi tempat ini. Tempat penuh kenangan yang hampir tiga tahun kami jalani bersama.

"_Mianhe_.."

_Already Im so lonesome__  
__I could die_

Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu bangku di bandara. Menyandarkan tubuhku dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Oh,Tuhan…apa harus seperti ini akhirnya ? Kenapa sangat sakit ? Apa ini karma bagiku ? Sendiri tanpamu… aku lebih memilih mati daripada seperti ini.

_**Pesawat jet 10-07 akan segera berangkat. Para penumpang diharapkan segera menuju pesawat.**_

Aku tertegun. Sejenak mencibir diri sendiri yang bahkan mungkin yang terakhir ini tak bisa bertemu dengannya.

"_Nae…pabbonika_." Desisku sebelum aku berpijak menuju pesawat yang akan ku tumpangi.

Namun sebelum aku sampai disana, sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangku erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskanku. Dia membalikkan badanku dan memaksakan senyumnya. Ya..senyum manis itu. Meski aku tahu sebelumnya dia menangis karenanya,sebab masih kentara bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Tepati janjimu,Hannie.." Ucapnya sebelum dia membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Menyalurkan semua yang akan dia ungkapkan disana. Mengungkapkan kasih sayang yang sangat di dalamnya.

Dia melepas ciuman itu, matanya menatap lembut mataku. "_Saranghae_."

"_Na do saranghae,Heenim-ah."_

"Pergilah, atau kau tertinggal pesawatmu."

"_Ne,Chagi."_

Aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan beranjak dari sana.

_**Ya,Aku akan menepati janji itu, Heenim-ah.**_

_END_

Surat Hankyung untuk Heechul

_Theres so many times Ive let you down__  
__So many times Ive played around__  
__I tell you now, they dont mean a thing__  
__Evry place I go, Ill think of you__  
__Evry song I sing, Ill sing for you__  
__When I come back, Ill bring your wedding ring___

_So kiss me and smile for me__  
__Tell me that youll wait for me__  
__Hold me like youll never let me go__  
__cause Im leavin on a jet plane__  
__Dont know when Ill be back again__  
__Oh babe, I hate to go___

_Now the time has come to leave you__  
__One more time__  
__Let me kiss you__  
__Then close your eyes__  
__Ill be on my way__  
__Dream about the days to come__  
__When I wont have to leave alone__  
__About the times, I wont have to say_

_*Leaving on a jet plane by __CHANTAL KREVIAZUK__*  
_

_Real END –_

Keep or delete ? Mian for typo(s),kejelekkan cerita, dll.

Sign

Selai

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Drabble . Jika readers minta lanjut saya akan melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. _**Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^**_

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**

_p.s : mianhe untuk fic yang lain, update menyusul~~ #hiraukan_


	2. Chapter 2

**IDC, I'll want u be happy**

Genre : Angst,Romance

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Tapi aku harus merelakannya. Aku mencintainya, itu artinya aku harus membiarkannya bahagia meski aku yang menderita akhirnya.

##############################################################################

_Tahukah hatiku galau_

_Tak tahu harus melangkah_

_Sejak pertama mata jatuh menatap_

_Hatiku tak pernah dusta_

Aku menatap sosok itu,sosok yang menjadi _hyungku_ selama ini. Orang yang selalu mengingatkanku saat aku bertindak salah atau melupakan sesuatu,orang yang selalu membereskan tempat tidurku saat semuanya terlihat sangat berantakan,orang yang selalu merawatku saat aku jatuh sakit. Dia sosok yang selama ini menemani hidupku,Lee Sungmin.

Kelopak mata itu menyembunyikan _Bunny Eyes_ yang selalu bisa menenangkanku, deru nafas yang teratur, bibir itu mengantup tak mengatakan kata yang selalu membuat emosiku tercontrol, dan raga yang selalu bisa membuatku nyaman. Dia,sosok yang ku cintai.

_Saranghae,Hyung. _

Sekilas ku cium kelopak matanya. Dan aku kembali ketempat tidurku.

_Bila cintaku ini salah_

_Hatiku tetap untukmu_

_Namun kenyataannya parah_

_Dirimu tak pernah untukku_

Aku menatap mereka,orang yang aku cintai dengan seorang yeojya. 2Sun. Pasangan yang cocok bukan ? Tak seperti KyuMin. Ck,pasangan aneh. _Namja_ dengan _namja_. Bukankah itu tak wajar ? Itu salah kan ? Well,aku memang tahu itu salah,tapi siapa yang akan disalahkan bisa rasa sudah sampai di hati kita ? Tuhan ? Aku tak pernah ingin menyalahkan Tuhan,dia sudah memberi banyak padaku. _Cupid-cupid_ yang salah anak panah ? Sayangnya aku tak percaya hal itu. Cinta itu anugerah bukan ? Jadi bukan salah siapa-siapa jika cinta kita salah. Namun kenyataan yang kita dapat itu yang lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Hinaan, cacian, dan terlebih lagi kebencian yang akan kau dapatkan.

_Mencoba melupakan keinginan hati_

_Namun tak ingin ku menyerah_

_Tapi mengapa bila ku mendekat_

_Rasanya semakin jauh_

Lagi. Lagi-lagi aku harus melihat mereka bersama. Melihatnya dan _yeojya_ itu. Okey,dia dan _yeojya_ itu sangat pantas bersanding bersama. Wajah mereka memiliki kemiripan – menurutku – lalu, tatapan mereka menggambarkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Semua benar dan nyata kan ? Tak seperti perasaanku yang abstrak ini. Meski aku dan dia sekamar,namun aku merasa sangat jauh dari dirinya. Sangat amat jauh. Apalagi jika sudah seperti ini. Dan yang paling ku sedihkan, akhir-akhir ini dia mengurangi _fanservicenya_ denganku.

Heyo~,Cho Kyuhyun ! Kau mau menyerah,_eoh_ ? _Namja_ macam apa kau ini ? Setidaknya ungkapkan padanya dan terima apapun katanya. Setelah itu bicaralah untuk melupakan kejadiannya da memulai dari awal.

Ya ! Kau pasti bisa Kyu ! _Hwaiting_ !

_Bila cintaku ini salah_

_Hatiku tetap untukmu_

_Namun kenyataannya parah_

_Dirimu tak pernah untukku_

"Ming, aku ingin bicara." Aku menundukkan kepalaku,menatap lantai yang tak ada menariknya sama sekali daripada sosok di depanku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak berani menatap sosok di depanku itu. Bukan.. Dia bukan menakutkan, tapi kali ini saja aku tak bisa menatapnya langsung. Apalagi menatap mata indahnya itu.

"_Ne_, bicaralah Kyu. Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Biasanya kau langsung bicara apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku." Aku meliriknya sedikit,dia tersenyum sangat manis. Senyum yang mampu mengalahkan emosi-ku. Senyum yang mampu mendamaikan pikiranku. Namun untuk kali ini saja,senyum itu memberikan banyak kegelisahan.

"Sung..Min-_hyung_…" Aku menarik nafas dalam,dan mengeluarkannya perlahan,"_Saranghae_.."

Sekilas aku melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajahnya,namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"_Ah ! Na do,Kyunnie."_

Ish..dia pasti menganggap ungkapan ini hanya sekedar _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ saja.

"_Ani,Hyung. _Aku mencintaimu sebagai _namjachinguku_. Tapi jikalau kau mengartikannya lain, aku juga tak merasa keberatan. Oh,ya. Lupakan kejadian ini ne ? Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan ini. Dan hubungan kita tetap berjalan seperti biasa." Ucapku panjang lebar tanpa tersendat. Ya ! Aku harus membulatkan tekatku untuk melepasnya dan membiarkannya bahagia dengan _yeojya_ pilihannya.

"Tunggu Kyunnie,ini salah kan ? Kita sesama _namja_ dan aku sudah dengan Sunny." Dia berucap dengan nada bergetar,mungkin dia shock atas ucapanku barusan.

Aku mengambil oksigen secukupnya,dan mengeluarkan gas sisa setelahnya. Kemudian aku memegang kedua bahunya yang memang mudah karena dia tak lebih tinggi dariku. "Aku tahu,Ming. Maka itu kita lupakan kejadian ini ne ?" Aku tersenyum,bukan seringai yang biasa kuperlihatkan padanya.

"_Ne,Kyunnie." _

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum manis. Ya setidaknya aku sudah mengungkapkan semuanya, meski akhirnya menyakitkan. _"Gomawo,Hyung_. Kau ada acara besok pagi kan ? Tidur sana !" Aku mengibaskan tanganku menyuruh dia tidur yang dibalas dengan _pouty_ andalannya saat ngambek.

"Tapi Kyunnie juga tid – " Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya yang masih mengerucut. "Tidur atau ku adukan Teuki-_umma_ ? Aku mau menamatkan game-ku dulu." Aku mendorongnya menuju tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. Sementara dia menggerutu tidak jelas sedari tadi. Yang ku dengar sih, '_Kyunnie jelek, tukang nyuruh-nyuruh ! Kyunnie tukang adu. Aku kan belum ngantuk'_.

Lalu aku meninggalkannya ke balkon sembari menenteng '_kekasih'ku_ yang sesungguhnya. Demi apapun '_dia'_ yang paling setia loh~ XD

'_Semoga ini yang terbaik.' _Doaku.

_Ternyata ku hanya bisa_

_Menggapaimu dalam mimpi_

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, aku yang mengerjai _Hyungdeul_ dan diakhiri Sungmin-_hyung_ yang menceramahiku agar tidak berbuat jahil lagi. Dan '_seperti biasa'_ bukan ? Berarti aku juga harus melihat Sungmin-_hyung_ dekat dengan _yeojya_ itu lagi. Tapi aku harus merelakannya. Aku mencintainya, itu artinya aku harus membiarkannya bahagia meski aku yang menderita akhirnya.

.

.

.

Huwaaa ! Parah baget ini w

2Sun deh akhirnya TvT

Mianhamnida kalau fic ini parah banget =q=

Sign

Selai

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Drabble . Jika readers minta lanjut saya akan melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. _**Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^**_

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**

_p.s : mianhe untuk fic yang lain, update menyusul~~ #hiraukan_


End file.
